Just Another All Human Fanfic
by Summer Leah
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. M for language and lemons in later chapters.
1. The Bear

"Bella! Get your ass down here!" Emmett roared.

She rolled over and checked the clock. 8:00. Damn. She couldn't cuss Emmett out for waking her up too early. "All right, but there better be coffee waiting!" she yelled in return.

Bella dragged herself out of bed, sliding her feet into an oversized pair of bunny slippers. She made her way down the stairs and followed the scent of coffee to a mug that Emmett had already prepared, as usual. She smiled and began to sip the hot drink before turning to Emmett. "All right, Em, what's got you so riled up?"

He shoved the 'Sports' section of the newspaper at her. There on the front was his smiling face. "What the hell is this?"

'**The Bear': Grizzly in the Ring, Teddy in Personal Life**

Pro-wrestler Emmett "The Bear" Swan has earned his nickname many times over. His strength coupled with his no-holds-barred style of fighting has made him famous throughout the country. However, his attitude after his matches could not be more different from his fierceness during them. While most wrestlers portray themselves as angry, macho he-men, Swan never fails to smile for the camera. In interviews, he is always cheerful, charming, and modest. Surprisingly, this attitude has not **(see SWAN, page B4)**

**(SWAN, continued from B1) **caused Swan to lose face with the hard-core wrestling crowd: on the contrary, leading commentator Jeff Bunden has said, "His fighting speaks for itself. No matter how he acts outside the arena, it is obvious to wrestling fans that Swan does not lack skill, strength, or testosterone." One thing Swan _has_ done, however, is to draw a new crowd into the world of boxing: women. Swan has been named "most eligible bachelor" by _People _magazine due to his good looks and female following. However, the seeming disparity between his behavior inside and outside the ring has led to the question, Which persona is his real self? Does he only act as he does to differentiate himself from other wrestlers or to attract women?

To answer this question, we have interviewed his sister, Isabella Swan. We first asked her about his personality growing up. "He's always had a ton of friends," Miss Swan said. "Emmett is just so open and friendly that you can't help but laugh with him. He can be fierce at times, too, though. I remember one time in sixth grade, a boy asked me out on a dare and then told me he thought I was fat. Emmett was so angry; he told the boy that if he ever came near me again, he'd grind him to a pulp."

When Emmett was sixteen and Isabella thirteen, tragedy struck. Their parents died in a car crash, leaving Emmett to raise his younger sister as they went from foster parent to foster parent. "Emmett was always there for me, even though he was going through the same thing I was," Isabella remembers. "He helped me with my homework, listened to my dramas, and held me after I broke up with my first long-term boyfriend. Emmett was the best big brother I could ever have asked for."

Their relationship has not changed much over the years, despite Emmett's recent fame as a pro-wrestler. "We still live together and have a movie night at least once a week," Isabella says. "Emmett still teases me mercilessly, and I go to nearly all of his fights. When I can't be there in person, I'm always cheering him on over the TV. Emmett's in no danger of getting a swelled head . . . He's the most genuine person I know."

There you have it, ladies. It seems that Emmett Swan is everything he appears to be.

She took another few sips of coffee before looking up from the paper and answering him. "Well, Em, it looks like an article about your charming personality."

He growled and Bella grinned; she knew that comment would get to him. "And just howdid you forget to tell me you'd been interviewed by the fucking Washington Post?"

"Hmm . . . must've slipped my mind. Don't worry, though, I didn't say anything bad about you. And just think what I could have told them . . ."

Emmett groaned. "Bella, why do you do this to me? You _know _how many chicks are already stalking me. Do you _want _to wake up with some crazy freak creeping through your window?"

She snickered. "Well, Emmett, that's the price of fame."

"I don't _want _fame! I just want to wrestle!"

"And you _do _wrestle. Very well, I might add. It's not _my _fault you're plagued by . . . what were the words? . . . 'Good looks and female following.'"

He scowled at her and Bella knew he would get her back for this, very soon. It was worth it, though, to annoy him while actually supporting his career. "So anyways, why are you up so early?" Bella asked. "You're not fighting today, and it's not even noon."

"Well . . ." Emmett looked embarrassed, and Bella grinned. It was fun to see The Bear's bashful side. "What's up, Em? Come on, spill."

"I, uh, agreed to do a commercial."

Whoa. That was not what Bella had been expecting; Emmett hated even doing photo shoots and had always turned offers for advertising down flat. "Why? For whom?"

Emmett snickered. "For _whom?_ God, Bella, you're such a dork."

"Hey, just because I know how to speak the English language does not make me a nerd. Now, stop avoiding the subject. What's this commercial for?"

"Ha! You ended a sentence with a preposition!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Emmett never ran out of material to tease her about being an editor. "Shut up, Em, and answer the question."

"Well, it's for SteelRose Industries."

She raised her eyebrows. "A _car _company? Really, Emmett, I knew you loved their cars, but I didn't think you liked them _that _much."

"Well, they're giving me a ton of cash. And I spoke to the creator, Rosalie Cullen, and she made a very good point."

"God, Em, please don't tell me you got suckered in to another scheme."

He looked offended. "Not at all! It's just that her cars are totally awesome, and she said that people don't take them seriously 'cause she's a girl and really hot, and since I'm such a manly man's man, I can up her reputation. 'Cause her cars? Are seriously not for girls. Or pussies."

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Good to know. And I'm sure the 'really hot' part didn't influence your decision at all."

Emmett blushed, surprising Bella. She had just been teasing him; he'd never betrayed attraction to her before. Sure, Bella knew he had plenty of sex, but it was always one-night stands, over before she heard about them. Emmett always kept his sex life to himself. "Oh my god! You like her!" He turned a darker shade of red. "Emmett's got a cru-ush! Emmett's got a cru-ush!"

"Shut up, Bella," he muttered.

Bella grinned. "So Emmett," she said, "tell me about this Rosalie. Blond? Brunette? Busty?"

"Blond, and yes, but more than that, she's like, perfect. The dream woman. Totally hot _and _she builds cars. And not just any cars, they're like—"

"Yes, Emmett, you've described the virtues of SteelRose cars many times. So when are you leaving?"

He checked his watch. "Shit! I've gotta leave in 20 minutes!" Bella's laughter followed him as he raced up the stairs.


	2. The Bitch, er, Beauty

**A/N: Some of you may wonder why I published the first chapter a month ago and haven't written anything for this since then. I had the idea for this story and wanted to start it, but it was never really a main priority. Right now, I'm really just working on it when I get stuck on my other stories, but if people like this, it could change. So review if you like it and you'll get another update before April! lol**

He was late. Goddamn wrestler. What was she paying him 500 grand for, if he wouldn't even fucking bother to show up on time? Rosalie paced back and forth across the set, snapping at an intern who offered her crappy office coffee and fuming silently to herself. Maybe it'd been a bad idea to get a professional athlete to do her commercial. For all she knew, he could be passed out drunk in some alley. Everything she'd heard about Emmett Swan had been good, but people often idolized their heroes to the point where they could do no wrong.

Rosalie groaned. Emmett had seemed like the perfect choice for the commercial. He was a national celebrity. His job was wrestling, which was just about the most macho, testosterone-fueled sport out there. His attitude made him generally well-liked. Most importantly, Emmett Swan was fucking hot as hell.

Even to herself, Rosalie hated to admit how attracted she was to this man she'd never even met. His strength was impressive, but what really got to her was the careless way he wielded it, as if he wasn't even aware of his own power. It was obviously natural to him, like he'd always been muscular, which was probably true. His strength was just an innate part of him, and it was a huge turn-on. She'd always been a sucker for a pair of toned, well-muscled arms and a flat stomach with rock-hard abs. Not that she'd know if Emmett's abs were hard; it's not like Rosalie had ever touched him. Not in real life, anyway. She cringed at that thought. Rosalie _had _to stop fantasizing about him. She needed to keep their relationship very professional, especially if he was going to make a habit of arriving late to appointments.

Her secretary knocked timidly on the door and Rosalie wheeled around. "What now?" she snarled. "Did the makeup artist die? Is the cameraman fucking the lighting person?"

Angela Weber winced but her voice was steady as she replied, "Mr. Swan is here, Ms. Cullen. He's waiting at the set."

"Well thank god! The Bear has finally deigned to grace us with his presence!" Rosalie stalked out the door and Angela wordlessly offered her a Skinny Vanilla Latte +Protein from Starbucks, her preferred breakfast substitute. "Thanks Angela," Rosalie said, flashing her a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you. By the way, did you finalize the Shappers deal? Oh, and a left a file on your desk that I'd like complete for Friday. Ciao!"

Without waiting for a response, Rosalie strode off towards the elevators. Angela sighed.

()()()

Emmett was uncharacteristically nervous. He took a deep breath and reassured himself that he was a hottie. Hell, they said it in the magazines! He'd taken special care with his appearance today and every woman he'd passed either flirted with him, gave him their most enticing look, or tried to hand him their phone number. He had mad chick appeal, and although Rosalie Cullen was fucking amazing, she was still a girl, and not immune to his 'looks and charm.' Unless she was a lesbian. God, that was a sexy idea. Rosalie making out with another woman . . . oh God, now he had a boner. Dammit. He thought about dead puppies, Bella, former opponents, former opponents _fucking_ Bella. . . OK, that killed it. Until he looked up.

Fuck. Rosalie Cullen was a walking wet dream. She was taller than average, although not nearly as tall as Emmett, with perfect classical features, wavy blond hair and a killer body. Watching her tits bounced as she walked . . . yum. Her clothing was a little on the conservative side, but she still looked hot—and pissed—as hell.

"Emmett Swan, so good of you to show up, and only ninety minutes late. Is there anything we can get you?"

Shit. Ah, well, nothing for it but to try to be professional. Not that Emmett knew how; manners in _his _profession were generally between zero and nil. Still, he could try. "I'm sorry, Ros—Ms. Cullen, there was some bad traffic on the way here. Thanks for the offer, but I'm ready to get started. What do you need me to do?"

The makeup people did the makeup, the lights people did the lights, the camera people set up the cameras, and all in all people did what they were being paid to do. Rosalie always liked when that happened. She also liked the way the commercial was turning out, and she _definitely _liked Emmett. On the superficial level, he had a killer body and a boyish, appealing face with a contagious smile, but he was also good-natured and funny, cracking jokes until even the crew was laughing. They worked all day on the commercial, and by 7:00, the filming was actually _done! _Emmett was very photogenic, and they already had enough shots of him that the rest was just editing.

Rosalie was relieved it went so well, but a tiny part of her was just a little bit disappointed that there was no more reason for her to see Emmett again. She knew, however, that this day would provide fantasy fodder for many nights to come. Finally, Rosalie had to dismiss all the employees and say goodbye to Emmett. "Thank you so much, Mr. Swan," she told him.

"Please, call me Emmett," he replied with that grin that made her heart flutter. Then he paused, looked down, and shuffled his feet for a moment. "Uh . . . Miss Cullen—"

"Rosalie," she corrected, and he smiled again.

"Rosalie, then. I was wondering if you might want to get dinner sometime?"

**I can just totally see Angela as the long-suffering secretary. Can you?**

**Next chapter will be Rosalie and Emmett's date.**


End file.
